Helpless when she smiles
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Presente para a minha nuxa e beta, Madie S. Cullen. Songfic com a música dos Backstreet Boys. R&R. Espero que gostem.


**Helpless When she Smiles**

Quando a conheci, não sei dizer se foi amor, paixão, sei lá. Sei que eu me perdi naqueles olhos dourados, sabia que ela era como eu, mas seus olhos, eram diferentes. Ela estava sorrindo quando entrei, e era direcionado para mim. Era desse jeito que eu sempre pensava nela, com um lindo sorriso, os olhos brilhando, por mim.

_She keeps the secrets in her eyes_

_**(Ela guarda segredos em seus olhos)**_

_She wraps the truth inside her lies_

_**( Ela envolve a verdade em suas mentiras)**  
Just when I can't take what she's done to me_

_**( E quando eu não agüento o que ela fez para mim)**  
She comes to me_

_**( Ela vem até mim)**  
And leads me back to paradise_

_**(E me leva de volta ao paraíso)**_

Era sempre assim, ela começava a me provocar, mas quando eu queria fazer do meu jeito, ela simplesmente encontrava uma maneira de contornar a situação, para ser da maneira dela. Não era fácil enganá-la com as visões dela, mas sempre havia um jeito e eu ia descobrir.

_She's so hard to hold_

_**(Ela é tão difícil de dominar)**  
But I can't let go_

_**(Mas eu não consigo desistir)**_

Foi então que eu percebi, que ela era a minha perdição, não fazia tanto tempo que estávamos juntos. Mas era mais do que suficiente para eu saber. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, não existia mais nada ao meu redor, só ela. Quando ela sorria, aí sim eu estava condenado. Seu jeito de andar, como se estivesse dançando, me hipnotizava, tudo o que ela fazia me deixava louco, e isso era só o começo.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_**(E**__**u sou um castelo de cartas em um furacão)**__  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_**(Um passeio imprudente numa enxurrada)**__  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_

_**(Ela me corta e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir)**__  
She danced away just like a child_

_**(Ela dançava com uma criança)**__  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild_

_**(Ela me deixa louco, me deixa maluco)**__  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_**(Mas eu fico indefeso quando ela sorri)**_

Após duas décadas juntos, eu estava em suas mãos, e ela sabia, sempre que podia, ela me dizia o quanto era feliz por finalmente ter me encontrado. Ela só precisava sorrir para mim que eu fazia qualquer coisa, com felicidade.

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could_

_**(Talvez eu lutasse se pudesse)**  
It hurts so bad, but feels so good_

_**(Fico tão magoado, mas é tão bom)**  
She opens up just like a rose to me_

_**(Ela desabrocha como uma rosa pra mim)**_

_When she's close to me_

_**(****Quando ela está perto de mim)**_

_Anything she asked me to, I would_

_**(Qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, eu faria)**_

Sem saída. Era como eu me encontrava mais uma vez, não podia fugir, não **queria **fugir, eu precisava dela, precisava de tudo o que ela me dava, absolutamente tudo. Quando encontramos a família Cullen, acreditei que a minha necessidade por ela iria diminuir, que com novas pessoas por perto, as coisas entre nós entrassem um pouco no eixo, mas me enganei, e por mais que tentasse enganar a mim mesmo, fiquei feliz por isso.

_It's out of control_

_**(Está fora de controle)**__  
But I can't let it go_

_**(Mas não consigo deixar para lá)**_

Achei que iria perdê-la quando ela foi atrás do Edward com a Bella, na Itália. Se eu ainda tivesse um coração, ele estaria fora do meu peito. No momento em que ela ligou, dizendo que estavam todos bem, e estavam voltando, eu senti um alívio, mas não foi maior do que o que eu senti assim que a vi. Não precisava de grandes gestos, um simples olhar dela me dizia que ela não queria ter mentido para mim, mas que não teve escolha, e eu mais uma vez, me vi em nosso mundo particular.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_**(E**__**u sou um castelo de cartas em um furacão)**__  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_**(Um passeio imprudente numa enxurrada)**__  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_

_**(Ela me corta e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir)**__  
She danced away just like a child_

_**(Ela dançava com uma criança)**__  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild_

_**(Ela me deixa louco, me deixa maluco)**__  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_**(Mas eu fico indefeso quando ela sorri)**_

Nós estávamos sentados na sala, olhando para nada em particular, o silêncio reinava na grande casa_._ Todos haviam saído faz tempo, e só restava eu e Alice. Nunca me importei de ficar sozinho com ela, muito pelo contrário, sempre gostei muito quando é só nós dois e mais ninguém, mas ela estava estranha, tinha alguma coisa errada e ela não queria falar. Mesmo podendo canalizar seus sentimentos, ela de alguma forma conseguia bloquear a verdade.

Ela parecia perdida em seu próprio mundinho, como se estivesse tendo uma visão, mas eu sabia que ela não estava. Quando eu resolvi sair e dar uma volta, ou caçar, ela estava parada na minha frente, com o mais lindo dos sorrisos, me envolveu em seus braços e então decidi que não queria sair dali nunca mais.

_When she looks at me_

_**(Quando ela me olha)**  
I get so weak_

_**(Eu fico tão fraco)**_

Ela está mais do feliz com o mais recente membro da família, Renesmee, ela diz que é a sua bonequinha. Adoro vê-las juntas, parece duas crianças e não um adulto e uma criança. Depois que Nessie vai para a cama, ela vem até mim, e sem a necessidade de palavras, ela me pede para acompanhá-la, não me importo para onde, a sigo para onde quer que seja, desde que ela esteja comigo, e que me permita vislumbrar seu mais doce sorriso.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_**(E**__**u sou um castelo de cartas em um furacão)**__  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_**(Um passeio imprudente numa enxurrada)**__  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_

_**(Ela me corta e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir)**__  
She danced away just like a child_

_**(Ela dançava com uma criança)**__  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild_

_**(Ela me deixa louco, me deixa maluco)**__  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_**(Mas eu fico indefeso quando ela sorri)**_


End file.
